


Touch

by AnImprobableFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Solo, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnImprobableFiction/pseuds/AnImprobableFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time they were together, it always started slow. Soft kisses on her forehead and cheek, light pecks on the lips that turned into long, biting, perfect  kisses. He’d run his hands below her navel, like Lydia was doing now. Then his hands would run up and down her legs, rubbing with a gentle pressure, before kissing her hips while pinching her thighs at the same time. Lydia did the same to herself now, letting her memory guide her movements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Stiles you better not say another word, or so help me...” Lydia began. Stiles sighed, he really didn’t see what the big deal was. Okay, so yeah he’d asked Lydia about her masturbation habits, not exactly a suave approach, but he’s not a suave, smooth kind of guy, alright?  
And besides, everyone does it, right? Wrong. Because Lydia, beautiful, sexy, goddess, Lydia had never touched herself. Stiles honestly couldn’t believe it. How could you not? But that didn’t really matter because he had asked, and Lydia didn’t seem too happy about that.  
Stiles looked up at her with sad eyes and a frown that screamed “I’m sorry.”. Lyda sighed, “It’s fine Stiles, I’m not really mad.”. She could see his stomach rise and fall in a quick exhale of relief. Then he turned the puppy dog eyes back on her, “Can I ask one more question?”.   
Lydia rolled her eyes and shocked herself by saying “Sure.”. “Why not?” He asked, looking genuinely bewildered. Lydia looked down, squeezing the pillow she held in her lap. “I don’t know. It never seemed like something worth doing. Besides I didn’t really know how and it’s just so.... weird.” she said quietly.  
Stiles was quick to speak, as always. “It’s not weird. Almost everyone does it. Allison does it. In fact, her and Scott have even done it together, watching each other.” Stiles babbled. Lydia’s eyes doubled in size and her jaw dropped but she quickly corrected her face into a more serious expression.  
“I did not want to know that, and I can guarantee you Allison didn’t want you to know that either.” Lydia said, her voice a forced kind of calm. Stiles shrugged in a way that he hoped communicated ‘Yeah I know, but Scott and I share everything, no filter, and I’d never tell anyone ever, aside from you just now...’.  
It was a tall order for a shrug but he figured it had done it’s job, because Lydia hadn’t scolded him further.  
“Okay, but if you ever share information like that with Scott, it’d better only be about how good it is.” She smirked. “Lyds there’s nothing bad I could tell him even if I wanted to. It’s great, you’re great. And that’s why you gotta do this. You gotta do this for yourself. Lydia deserves some Lydia, okay?” Stiles said.  
Lydia had to admit, Stiles was doing a pretty good job of convincing her, she was really considering it now.  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” she said. “Hells yeah you will!” Stiles cheered, bringing up his hand for a high five. Lydia rolled her eyes but found herself laughing as she returned his enthusiastic gesture. That was it then, she’d try it tonight. 

Later that night, Lydia was a ball of nervous energy, she couldn’t think straight, and she had no clue what to do with herself, no pun intended. Was this what it was like to have Stiles’ mind? She’d have to give him more credit in the future. In order to soothe her nerves, she decided to get everything ready; though she wasn’t exactly sure how one planned for this. Did you even plan at all? Oh well, she was still going to.  
She picked up the dresses that were hanging over the back of her vanity chair and took them to the laundry room to be washed. She lined up the past few days shoe selections back in her closet,  
she even went as far as to vacuum the floor and change the sheets.   
After she had stripped the bed she spent a few moments in front of the linen cabinet trying to decide between satin sheets or cotton. While the satin did seem more glamorous, in all reality the cotton would be far more comfortable, so she chose those. She decided she wanted to feel sexy so she put on silk babydoll pjs, in a rich purple hue.  
She put on the pajamas, lit a couple vanilla scented candles throughout her room, and looked at her clock. 9 pm. She really thought it would have been later. She couldn’t do this. It didn’t feel right at all. She felt herself become a little flustered, maybe even like she was about to cry, when she heard her phone ring.   
“Stiles?” she answered, voice shaky. “What’s wrong babe?” he asked, immediately concerned.  
“Nothing. Well, not nothing. I just... I wanted to try what we talked about, and I cleaned my room and I lit candles and I’m wearing the prettiest pjs I own and it still feels wrong. I don’t feel sexy, I feel stupid, and that’s not how I’m supposed to feel.” Lydia said, tears in her eyes, and words running together. She knew Stiles would still be able to understand her.  
“Whoa, slow down babe. It’s alright, just take a breath.” he soothed.  
“Okay, breathing.” Lydia said.  
“I love you Lyds, but you may be overthinking this.” Stiles said.  
Lydia would argue, but he was right.  
“Now, first and foremost, don’t you ever forget that you are entirely sexy, and beautiful and smart and every other wonderful thing in the world, alright? And not just because I tell you so, but because you are.” Stiles said. Lydia smiled a little, Stiles was the kindest guy she had ever met, and she was lucky to be with him. He brought out the best in her, and when she forgot why she was good, he reminded her.  
“Also, it doesn’t have to be a romance movie. There doesn’t have to be candles or fancy clothes or anything like that. I mean, if you want that, then that’s perfectly fine, but you could also just put on your favorite worn pajamas and hop into bed. That’s perfectly okay too. Its about what puts you at ease and makes you feel good Lyds, you deserve to feel good.” Stiles went on.  
“But you already make me feel good...” Lydia whispered into her phone.  
“I know, and believe me I don’t plan on stopping, but I want you to do it for yourself. At least once. And take power and pride in being able to be that good to yourself, in giving yourself pleasure. I hope I don’t cross a line by saying that, but I don’t think you’ll regret this Lyds, and I know that you can.” Stiles said.  
“Thank you Stiles, I, well you have a point. A few actually. And I’m calmer now. I think I’m just going to put out these candles and take a shower, maybe change, and then yeah, I’ll try. I love you.” Lydia said softly.  
“I love you too babe. let me know if you need me.” Stiles said, and hung up. 

After a warm shower, Lydia was snuggled into a long-sleeved tee shirt she had stolen from Stiles a while back. The sleeves hung a few inches past her hand, and the hem was low enough that it covered her underwear. Her hair was piled into a messy bun and she felt much more relaxed now.   
She had switched her lamp off and was laying in her bed under the covers. She took several deep breaths, not out of stress, but just out of contentment. Eyes closed, she let her hand trail down her abdomen, stopping to run her fingernail along the waistband of her panties teasingly.   
As she traced back and forth, she let her mind wander to thoughts of Stiles and all the times they had been together. He knew her more intimately than she even knew herself. He always knew the right things to say and do. He was always so kind and caring, and he always put her first, even in the bedroom.   
Every time they were together, it always started slow. Soft kisses on her forehead and cheek, light pecks on the lips that turned into long, biting, perfect kisses. He’d run his hands below her navel, like Lydia was doing now. Then his hands would run up and down her legs, rubbing with a gentle pressure, before kissing her hips while pinching her thighs at the same time. Lydia did the same to herself now, letting her memory guide her movements.   
Soon she was rubbing her clit through the cotton, wishing Stiles was there to mouth over it like he always did. Continuing, she went to slide her hand into the panties, but not before pulling back the elastic and letting it snap back onto her skin with a slight sting that made her hot all over. Stiles even knew that about her, how she loved the sharp sensations alongside the soft and sweet.   
Her finger found her clit again and she brought her other hand down, pinching her thighs again before sliding her panties off. Spreading her legs and bending her knees a little, her left hand took over at her clit, rubbing slow circles, and her right hand trailed down further, finding her entrance. Thinking of the last time Stiles had done this, she slid her finger inside, pumping in and out.   
After she was used to the feeling, she added a second finger, quickening her pace. She imagined Stiles hot breath on her skin as he would lean down to suck on her clit, and thrust his fingers in her, knowing exactly the spot to press against and rub over.   
Lydia fought between focusing on her imagination and her movements, her legs squeezing together, her senses overwhelmed. She didn’t let up on her touches, and soon her body was tightening and her mind was racing; and everything inside was pushed to an intangible edge that she would fall over any second. Without thinking she whispered “Stiles!” into the air and with that, she toppled over the precipice and she was filled with incredible pleasure. She trembled slightly and was breathing rapidly as she tried to wrap her head around just how good she felt. Laying back she let herself relax in the ecstasy for a few moments. She’d tell Stiles he was right in the morning, as for now, she was going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments!   
> Title from 'Touch' by Troye Sivan.


End file.
